Faries Of The Caribbean: Curse Of The Black Pearl
by Princess Night Tiger
Summary: A Pirates of the Caribbean AU. Lucy Heartfilia's whole world changed the day she met Levy Mcgarden, though it would take eight years for her to realize it. A chance encounter with a pirate by the name of Natsu Dragneel, would act as the catalyst to bring forth more adventure than either girl could have ever wanted. Rated M, mostly for language, doubtful lemon. Some romance.
1. Chapter 1

**A new story for your reading pleasure.**

 **Characters belong to Hiro Mashima. Pirates of the Caribbean belongs to Disney.**

Chapter 1

The day started out the same for young Lucy Heartfilia. They had already been sailing for months, and the young girl was thirsty for something to break up the monotony.

The day was dark and ominous, and song came to mind that Lucy just had to sing.

"We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. Drink up, me hearties, yo ho. Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack. Drink u-"

A hand came down on her shoulder, startling her. Lucy turned around and was confronted with a half naked boy, just a year older than her ten.

"What the hell? What're you thinking? Do you want pirates to attack us?"

Lucy was about to defend herself, when the boy was cuffed upside the head by ship's captain, Hibiki Lates.

"That's enough Mr. Fullbuster, and do put on some clothes." He turned to Lucy. "There's no need to worry, no pirate will be attacking today."

As he stepped away, Lucy couldn't help but to comment. "I think it would be interesting to meet a pirate. In fact I find them quite fascinating."

He shot the girl a condescending grin. "Is that so? Well, I intend to see that every pirate gets what he deserves; a short drop and a sudden stop."

Lucy didn't understand so she looked to Grey. He managed to get redressed, and he grabbed the handkerchief around his throat and pulled it up and to the side. His tongue rolled out of his mouth. Lucy couldn't contain her startled gasp.

Just then, her father arrived. "Captain Lates, I'm concerned about the effects this topic will have on my daughter."

The captain nodded his head in acknowledgement and turned to leave, with Grey trailing after.

"Don't worry, Father. I find it more interesting than frightening."

"Yes, that's what concerns me."

Lucy watched as her father retreated to the stern. She knew he didn't understand her fascination with pirates, honestly, she didn't really understand it either.

She returned her gaze to the water just in time to see a parasol float past. _How odd._ Lucy looked further ahead and saw a large plank of wood floating towards the ship.

It took her eyes a minute to adjust so she could see what was on the plank. Once they did she called out, "There's a girl!" She turned to catch the captain's attention. When she had it, she pointed to the person in question. "There's a girl in the water!"

"Man overboard! Get her out of the water!" The ship went into action and in no time the girl was safely aboard.

"Oh my God!" Grey exclaimed softly.

The crew turned to see what he was talking about, and they stared in alarm. About three hundred feet away was the wreckage of what looked to be a merchant ship. The men argued about the cause, but Lucy was more focussed on the girl.

She sat down next to her. The girl was even smaller than her, she had bright blue hair, and she looked to be slightly underfed. Her clothes were drenched and mostly in tatters.

Lucy noticed a bit of gold around her neck, and she reached out to inspect it, a hand shot out and grabbed hers. Hazel eyes full of fear met her brown.

"It's alright," she said as gently as she could. "You're safe now. My name is Lucy Heartfilia and I will watch over you. What's your name?"

"Levy Fernandez," she replied, in a small, timid voice.

Lucy smiled, "I'll take care of you Levy."

All her energy spent, Levy fell back to sleep. Lucy looked to the gold medallion she noticed earlier. It had a skull marking the precious metal.

She looked at the small girl before her and whispered, "You're a pirate."

"Has she said anything?" her father asked. She quickly turned, hiding the pendant behind her back.

"Just that her name is Levy Fernandez, that's all I was able to find out." Lucy knew that if she told them about the necklace the young girl would be hanged and she didn't want that to happen.

Neither her father, nor the captain noticed her lie.

"Take her below deck, we leave as soon as the boats return with any survivors."

One of the men lifted Levy and carried her below deck.

While everyone was occupied, Lucy inspected the gold. Something about it reminded her of her keys.

The wind shifted and she looked up to catch one last look at the wreckage, when she saw another ship. A tendril of fear washed down her back as she gazed at the dark ship.

Everything about it was black, including the flag at the top. The cloth was marked with the Jolly Roger. _It's a pirate ship!_

Lucy shut her eyes in fear and opened them to a dark room, eight years in the future.

 _It was just a dream._

She looked around her room. It was dark, her fire having died in the night. The only lamp almost out of oil.

A compulsion she hadn't felt in years overtook her, so she quickly stood and walked to her writing desk, grabbing her small lamp on the way. Opening the second drawer down on the left, she removed all the items in it, and opened the false bottom. It was dusty, she hadn't bothered to look at it in years. Lucy pulled out the medallion, carefully wiping it clean with her thumb. She pulled the chain around her neck and secured it.

There was a heaviness to it, just like her keys, so she knew it had some kind of magic to it.

 **Lucy inspected herself in the mirror. She'd changed a lot in the last eight years. Her blonde hair now reached just under her shoulder blades. Her body had matured; her chest was extremely large, her waist was small, and her hips were perfect for bearing sons, or so she'd been told by some of the older maids.**

She got lost in thought, so it startled her when someone started to knock on her door.

"Lucy," her father questioned. "Are you in?"

Lucy scrambled to grab her robe, knocking over a chair in her haste.

"Lucy? Are you decent?"

She secured the robe and hid the necklace in her bosom before answering. "Yes. Yes."

Jude swept into the room, two hand maid following behind. "Still in bed at this hour?"

Lucy blinked as one of the maids threw open the curtains, the light was blinding.

"I have a gift for you."

The other maid brought over a box. Jude removed the top, exposing a gorgeous gown. It was gold, with white lace and trim.

"It's beautiful," Lucy gasped. Then she remembered the man she was dealing with. "May I inquire as to the occasion?"

Jude looked somewhat offended. "Does a father need an occasion to doat upon his daughter?"

Lucy couldn't help but smile. She quickly moved to the dressing partition. The maids helped her into fresh undergarments, and then the hell began.

"Actually, I had hoped you might wear it for the ceremony today."

"Ceremony?"

"Captain Lates promotion ceremony."

Lucy shot her father a look of betrayal. "I knew it."

"Commodore Lates, as he's about to become." He was trying hard to get his daughter to see his point of view. "A fine gentleman don't you think? He fancies you, you know?"

All the while the maids were at work. They slipped the contraption over her head and began to lace up the back, pulling it as tight as possible. Lucy found her chest being crushed in and forced up at the same time. A particularly hard tug had her gasping out loud.

"Lucy? How's it coming?"

Lucy went with honesty, "It's difficult to say."

"I hear it's the latest fashion in London."

Lucy, in some deal of pain couldn't help but comment, "Well the women in London must have learned not to breathe."

Jude just smiled.

The butler came and announced, "My lord, you have a visitor."

Down in the entrance hall, a young woman stood by the door. Her blue hair was pulled back with a hair band made of cloth.

Levy Mcgarden, once Fernandez, stood holding a large package. Not long after landing in Hargeon, the young was adopted by a loving couple. Her new father was a very talented blacksmith and her mother worked as a librarian in the Heartfilia house. At least she had before she passed away, but Levy easily stepped into her place.

She was pulled from her memory as the governor approached.

"Ah, Miss Mcgarden. Good to see you again."

She curtsied. "Good day sir."

She moved to place her armfull on a table. "I have your order." Since she was so close to Lucy, whenever her father had something for the governor he would just send her, and once she finished the delivery she could tend to her books and catch up with her best friend.

Levy opened the case and pulled out a lovely blade. She handed to Jude.

"The blade is folded steel. That's gold filigree laid into the handle. If I may," Jude returned the blade. She balanced the sword on two fingers. "Perfectly balanced. The tang is nearly the full width of the blade."

With that, she gave it a little toss, it spun, and she caught the sword. She then presented it to the man.

"Impressive. Very impressive." He admired the blade a while longer. "Commodore Lates is going to be very pleased with this. Do pass my compliments onto your father."

Levy couldn't contain her grin, it was a well known secret that her father wasn't able to make much anymore, and everyone in town knew she was the one that did all of the real work. Jude was well aware of this, but to save face he pretended it was her father's work he was admiring.

"I shall. A craftsman is always pleased to hear his work is appreciated."

She returned the sword to the case and shut it.

"Levy!" Even though they had seen each other the day before, excitement still filled Lucy's voice.

"Good morning, Lu-, Miss Heartfilia," Levy caught herself just in time. In private, the girls paid no attention to titles, but they always made sure that they followed with what was deemed proper in the company of others.

Jude motioned to a footman, "Take this." He gave Levy a small nod. "Good day, Miss Mcgarden."

Lucy gave a small bow and a wink, "Good day." She made sure no one else was listening before finishing, "Levy."

Since everyone else had left, Levy simply replied, "See you later, Lu," with a wink of her own.

She watched the carriage leave, and started her walk home. Normally she would get right to work, but her father wasn't feeling well, so she needed to get home. The young girl began her journey, never realizing how that day would completely change her life.

So here it is. My Pirates of the Caribbean AU. This chapter's kind of short, but we'll see how the rest go from here. If y'all would be so kind, please go ahead and leave a little review. There will be ships involved in this one, but it won't happen for awhile just because the couples won't be meeting for quite some time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Captain Natsu Dragneel was having a bad day, more like a bad decade, but that day was worse than most. He'd been reduced to calling a mere dingy his ship, and that was taking on water. Using a bucket, he tried to keep the water at bay, but it wasn't working.

Luckily, he was just about to pull into port. Unfortunately, his boat was at the bottom of the pier, so the only place for him to stand was on the mast. He casually stepped off the beam and onto the dock, strolling along as though he belonged there.

A random passerby tried to get his name from him, so using bribery, he lost the annoying man and gained a new name, Smith. _I'm going to have to remember that._

While Natsu was making his way through town, Lucy was busy trying not to die. Her breasts were pouring out of her bodice, her waist was drawn in, and her lungs felt like they were going to explode.

Normally, Lucy would have at least tried to pay attention to the ceremony, but at that moment she was more focussed on trying to keep from passing out. She never noticed Hibiki walking to her father, or when he was handed the blade that Levy had been bragging about for a while.

Meanwhile, Natsu had managed to his work his way down to the Naval docks. He inspected each of the ships and decided on the right ship to take.

Casually, he started down to his choice when two of the king's goons got in his way.

"Civilians are not permitted on this dock."

 _This shouldn't be too difficult._

"Of course, should I see one, I'll let you know," he moved to pass them, but they blocked his way once again.

He went about it in a new way. "There seems to be some high and mighty to do up at the fort. Now how is it, two fine, upstanding gentlemen such as yourselves failed to merit an invitation?"

They looked at each other, slightly confused, and one answered, "Well, someone's got to stay and make sure the dock stays off limits to civilians."

"Ahh," Natsu looked thoughtful. An idea came to him, "If don't mind me saying it, but a ship like that," he pointed to a large ship in the bay, "makes one like this," a sleeker ship, "seem a bit superfluous really."

The soldiers shared a look, and the older one answered, "The Dauntless is the powerhouse of these waters, true enough, but no ship can match the Interceptor for speed."

Natsu had to hold back a laugh at that. _That's wishful thinking._ "I've heard of a ship, very fast, nye, uncatchable. The Black Pearl."

The younger one shuddered in fear as an eerie wind blasted up at the name, but the other one just laughed. "There's no _real_ ship-"

"The Black Pearl is a real ship," the young one argued.

As they started to argue, Natsu made his way aboard the Interceptor. It was a nice ship, no Pearl, but it would do, at least it would have if the two hadn't finally noticed that he was at the helm.

"Oi! You don't have permission to be up there, mate!" Both were pointing their guns at his face.

"Sorry, it's just such a pretty boat, ship."

They looked at him suspiciously, "What's your name?"

"Smith," Natsu answered automatically. "Or Smithy, if you prefer."

"What's your purpose in Hargeon, Mr. Smith?"

"Yeah, and no lies."

With a mental shrug, Natsu answered truthfully, "All right, you caught me. I'm here to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Magnolia; raid, pillage, and otherwise pilfer my weasley, black guts out."

The guards were flabbergasted, "I said no lies."

The other responded, "I think he's telling the truth."

He rolled his eyes, "If he was telling the truth, he wouldn't have told us."

Natsu saw a chance to further confuse the moranic guards. "Unless of course, he knew you wouldn't believe the truth, even if he told it to you."

The two just looked at each other and tried to figure out what the pink haired man just said.

Back at the fort, Lucy was having a hell of a time focussing on anything. Hibiki had just asked her for a moment and led her to the wall that overlooked the port. She knew he was speaking, but there was a pounding in her head that was making it incredibly difficult to hear what he was trying to say. She felt dizzy.

Lucy finally was able to make out something, "A marriage to a fine woman, you have become a fine woman Lucy."

The way he was staring at her terrified her, _Oh God. He's going to propose._ Her breathing became even more shallow, and she couldn't help but say, "I can't breathe."

Hibiki misunderstood what she was trying to say and simply replied as he turned around, "Yes, I'm feeling a bit nervous myself."

 _What an idiot,_ she thought, before blackness overtook her. The last thing she could remember was the feeling of falling.

Natsu was busy regaling the soldiers with his last adventure, "And then they made me their chief," when he something golden out of the corner of his eye. He had just enough time to see the female form, before it sank into the water.

A loud "Lucy!" echoed around him and he looked to the two standing next to him.

"Will you be rescuing her then?" he asked the older one.

"I can't swim."

The other just shook his head.

Natsu let out a small whine, and proceeded to remove most of his effects. He thrust them into their hands. "Do not lose these," he ordered before diving in.

The young woman was nearing the bottom, when an ominous pulse shot out from her. Natsu never noticed, someone else did, someone who'd been waiting eight long years.

"Gihihi, I've got you now."

Natsu struggled to bring the girl to the surface. Finally, he drew a dagger and sliced off the gown she was wearing. She floated to the surface, and Natsu managed to drag her to the pier.

The two men dragged her up, and Natsu pulled himself onto the dock.

They were panicking, "She's not breathing!"

Natsu yelled, "Move!"

He quickly brought the dagger to the bindings of the corset. The second the tight bindings were released, she coughed out the water and started to gasp for air.

The guards were amazed, "Never would have thought of that."

"Clearly you've never been to Crocus."

He noticed the pendant she was wearing. Natsu brought close for inspection and immediately knew what it was. "Where'd you get that?"

Lucy was terrified, not of the man, but of the fact that he knew about the medallion. Before she could think of a response, they were surrounded.

"On your feet," Hibiki demanded as he held his sword in the pinkett's face.

The stranger raised his hands in surrender and stood. Lucy found herself being hoisted to her feet. She turned to see her father, who was glaring at the man holding what was left of her corset. The man quickly dropped the material and pointed to the other man.

"Shoot him," her father commanded.

"Father," Lucy said as she lightly hit his shoulder. "Commodore, do you really intend to shoot my rescuer."

Both Jude and Hibiki looked a little put out, but the command was given for the soldiers to lower their weapons.

Natsu gave the woman a small bow, and was a little suspicious when the man in front of him offered his hand, but he knew if he didn't accept it would look bad.

Not surprisingly, the man gripped his forearm and lifted his sleeve, exposing the branded "P" that marked him as a pirate.

"Had a brush with the Magic Trade and Enforcement Company, Pirate?"

Natsu flinched as the Father of the woman he had rescued said, "Hang him."

"Keep your guns on him men. Eve, fetch some irons."

He pulled the sleeve up a little bit more, exposing the dragon tattoo just above the brand.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Natsu Dragneel."

Lucy started at the name. _He's Natsu Dragneel!_ She and Levy had stayed up many nights talking about the adventures of Captain Natsu Dragneel. _He's younger than I expected, probably a year or two older than me._

"Captain Natsu Dragneel, if you please." _He was a Captain, God damnit!_

"I don't see your ship, _Captain,_ " Hibiki mocked.

"I'm in the market, as it were."

Just then the two morons from earlier decided to butt in, "He said he'd come to commander one."

"I told you he was telling the truth. These are his sir."

Hibiki inspected the pirates items. First the pistol, "No additional shot, nor powder. A compass that doesn't point north." He checked the blade, "And I half expected it to be made of wood. You are without doubt the worst pirate I have ever heard of."

Natsu couldn't help but grin, "Ah, but you have heard of me."

That was the final straw. Hibiki grabbed the man's arm and dragged him to the other end of the dock.

"Commodore, I really must protest," Lucy said as she followed the men. She stopped between the pirate and Hibiki. "Pirate or not, this man saved my life."

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness."

Natsu put in, "But it is enough to condemn him."

"Indeed."

Finally, the cuffs were secured around Natsu's wrists, so he was able to put his plan into action. He threw his arms over the woman's head, bringing the chain around her neck.

"No, don't shoot."

Natsu smirked at the older man, "I knewed warm up to me. Commodore Lates, my effects please." The man just stared, so Natsu pulled her closer, "Commodore."

Hibiki turned and grabbed the items.

"Lucy, it is Lucy, isn't it?" he purred into her ear.

Lucy held herself back, not willing to admit that this was a long time fantasy of hers. "It's Miss Heartfilia."

Natsu grinned at that little jab, "Miss Heartfilia, if you would be so kind."

Hibiki placed the items in her arms, except the pistol, which Natsu placed against her her head. Lucy turned in his arms, avoiding looking him in the face at all cost. _He's just so cute. Wait, what am I thinking?_ She slammed his hat onto his head and fastened his belt as tight as she could.

"Carefull with the goods, love."

She glared him, ignore how pretty his green eyes were, "You're despicable."

"Sticks and stones, I save your neck, you save mine, savvy?" Because Natsu lacked impulse control and he really wanted to throw everybody off, he quickly moved in and stole a kiss, before jerking Lucy around so that her back was pressed against his front.

"Gentlemen, lady, you will always remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain Natsu Dragneel." With that he shoved her into the oncoming crowd, grabbed a rope to his right, released it, and was sent flying. _Later, gents._

 **Yea, it's a new chapter, that I should have finished ages ago, but work seems to keep getting in the way.**

 **In case you hadn't already guessed, I do not own Fairy Tail, or Pirates of the Caribbean. Shocker, I know.**


End file.
